Working girl
by Servania
Summary: De nos jours, la société des shinigamis est toujours en marche. John, un aspirant, est sur le point de passer son examen final avec un coéquipier complètement misogyne prénommé Elliot. Mais, lorsque celui-ci découvre le terrible secret de John...
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Working girl

Résumé : De nos jours, la société des shinigamis est toujours en marche. John, un aspirant, est sur le point de passer son examen final avec un coéquipier complètement misogyne prénommé Elliot. Mais, lorsque celui-ci découvre le terrible secret de John, son enrôlement en tant que shinigami à part entière est sérieusement compromis...

Rating : Entre K+ et T pour les gros mots. Je ne crois pas que ça va changer.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages que vous ne retrouverez que trés peu dans ma fic'.

A ceux qui ont lu ma première fic "la fille du professeur", non je n'ai pas abandonné mais l'inspiration n'est pas du tout au rendez-vous et, en plus, je suis dans une période très "manga" en ce moment. Du coup, je risque de ne la reprendre que dans un bon moment.

Cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec Ciel, Sebastian, et les autres. J'ai simplement reprit le concept des shinigamis en m'inspirant largement de l'OAV n°5 de la deuxième saison : "l'histoire de Will, le shinigami". Et j'en ai profité pour faire sortir mon côté féministe. Oui, cette fic défend une cause, je vous laisse deviner laquelle...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Bip bip bip... Bip bip bip... Bip bip bip... Bip bip bip... Bip bip bip... Bip bip bip... Bip bip bip...**_

Il m'agace ce réveil-matin! Sans même daigner ouvrir les yeux, je tâtonne le dessus de ma table de nuit dans l'espoir de faire cesser cet affreux grésillement. Mais où est donc ce fichu bouton, m...! Devant mon manque de succès, j'oblige mes paupières à se soulever afin de repérer enfin comment éteindre cette ô combien énervante sonnerie. J'y vois aussi flou que dans une vitre dépolie mais les vagues formes que j'apperçois sont suffisantes pour comprendre où est mon radio-réveil. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me replonge avec délice dans les méandres du sommeil, sans prêter attention à l'heure qui clignote rouge sur l'horloge digitale. C'est alors que mon téléphone portable s'y met aussi. P...! Ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi? Légèrement exaspérée, je ramasse le petit objet et le porte à mon oreille avant de décrocher. Rien. C'était une sonnerie programmée.

Exaspérée, je me redresse et attrape mes grosses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet. Ma vision s'éclaircit aussitôt, m'offrant une belle vue sur le reste de ma chambre d'étudiant, dans le plus pur style "dépouillée" et, plus particulièrement, sur l'heure de mon réveil-matin qui clignote toujours comme un fou : 7:02. Intriguée, je tente de me remémorer pourquoi j'ai fait autant d'efforts pour me lever tôt. J'ai beau chercher, rien ne viens. Je finis par jeter un oeil dans mon agenda de poche. Alors, aujourd'hui... Quoi?

Sans plus de protestations, je saute de mon lit et me rue vers l'armoire d'où je sors un slip, une chemise et des chaussettes blanches, un pantalon, une veste et une cravate noire ainsi que quelques accessoires que j'affectionne, comme cette jolie montre en argent. Je m'habille et plonge mes pieds dans des chaussures noires et impeccablement cirées avant d'attraper ma faux et de la glisser à ma ceinture. Je prends tout de même le temps de jeter un oeil dans le miroir avant d'aller déjeuner. La glace me renvoie l'image d'un tout jeune homme, d'un étudiant aux cheveux brun en bataille, aux grands yeux verts et jaunes cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes, sans un poil sur le menton et avec des traits pas assez viriles à mon goût. Je soupire devant cette image qui me file des complexes. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas une bonne machoire carrée comme mon père? On me prendrait peut-être plus au sérieux?

Tout cela changera lorsque je deviendrais un vrai shinigami! Ils verront à quel point je peux être efficace! Et justement, ce jour est pour bientôt. Le coeur gonflé d'un nouveau courage, je me dépèche de franchir la porte de ma chambre et déboule dans le couloir du dortoir des garçons, entre les autres étudiants ahuris. Pas question d'être en retard aujourd'hui!

Quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà à la cafétéria du pensionnat. Les fruits et les pancakes me tendent les bras mais j'ai soudain l'estomac complètement noué. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, je jouerai le reste de ma vie immortelle à un examen. Je me contente d'un jus d'orange que je pose sur mon plateau et me dirige vers les tables où les autres élèves discutent bruyament entre deux bouchées. Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roux et bouclés me fait de grands signes des bras pour me faire comprendre qu'elle m'a réservé une place. Il s'agit d'Emy, ma meilleure amie depuis que je suis arrivée à l'académie. Elle avait voulu devenir un dieu de la mort, elle aussi, mais une fille ne peut pas faire ce métier sans être montrée du doigt. Trop physique, trop dangereux, trop important... "Ce n'est pas convenable" comme dirait un certain William. Du coup, elle fait des études pour travailler au sécrétariat. En souriant galament, je m'approche et vient m'asseoir à côté de mon amie.

- Eh ben, Johny? Tu es encore arrivé un peu tard! T'as fait quoi cette nuit?

- Je dormais, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Et arrête de m'appeler "Johny"! C'est gênant...

Les joues légèrement rosies, je jette un oeil aux alentours pour faire taire du regard ceux qui nous regardent. J'ignore pourquoi mais tous le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble, Emy et moi. Ça m'énerve, franchement. Pourquoi, dés qu'un garçon parle gentiment à une fille, ils doivent forcément sortir ensemble?

- Bon, John alors... Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstine à dormir, la nuit? Tu sais qu'on en as pas besoin?

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as dormis?

- Hum... Je crois que ça remonte à... il y a cinq, avant d'avoir attaqué les études.

- Alors je comprend pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de ce que ça fait. Si tu savais à quel point c'est agréable... Tu devrais essayer, à l'occasion.

- M'en fout... C'est que du temps perdu..., fait-elle en enfournant un quartier de pomme entier dans sa bouche.

Je la regarde mastiquer en silence et porte la petite bouteille de jus d'orange à mes lèvres. Je n'ai même pas eu l'idée de prendre un verre pour boire.

- Au fait, **ch**'est le grand **ch**our, pas vrai? **Ch**'est au**ch**ourd'hui que tu commen**ch**e l'ex**ch**amen final pour devenir shinigami?

Je repose calmement ma boisson et essuie stoïquement les postillons de pomme que ma chère amie a disséminé sur mon visage à chacun de ses "ch". J'adore Emy comme une soeur mais elle a la délicatesse, la féminité et le savoir-vivre d'un gorille en colère élevé par des loups (je vous laisse imaginer le tableau).

- En effet, c'est bien aujourd'hui, à huit heure précise.

- Punaise! Finalement, je suis pas mécontente d'être une fille! Il paraît que c'est trés difficile de voir un humain mourir...

- Et toi? Pour devenir secrètaire?

- Hum? Oh, nous on passe juste un examen écrit, à la façon des humains. Il suffit de réviser...

- Je vois...

Je lève les yeux et m'étrangle presque devant le regard espiègle que me lance Emy. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle se penche au-dessus de la table, m'offrant une vue de rêve, que tous mes camarades de classe envieraient, sur son décolleté et chipe honteusement mes lunettes d'apprenti. Subitement à moitié aveugle, je réprime un cris de protestation et tend les bras devant moi pour récupérer mes précieuses binocles. Je ne vois plus que des tâches trop floues pour que je les identifie et je n'apprécie plus les distance, si bien que je renverse accidentellement la salière dans l'assietté d'omelette de mon interlocutrice qui ne semble se rendre compte de rien. Elle me rend mes verres au bout de quelques secondes de ricanement, non sans y avoir fait attention. On ne plaisante pas comme ça avec les lunettes d'un shinigami, enfin! Je les remet sèchement sur mon nez. Emy aussi en porte sur ses yeux verts et jaunes, comme tous les membres de notre honorable "espèce". Elle me sourit d'un air effronté tout en piochant un morceau d'omelette du bout de sa fourchette avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche sans prêter une once d'attention à la salière qui se vide dans son assiette. Le cris de dégoût qu'elle crache en même temps que sa bouché me fait sourire de joie. Ah! Quelle douce vengeance! Je m'apprète à lui lancer une réplique aussi salée que son plat lorsque...

- A tous les apprentis, le début des examens débute dans cinq minutes! Prière de vous présenter immédiatement au bureau des missions avec vos faux de la mort et vos dossiers d'étudiants!, fait le haut-parleur d'une voix plate et métallique.

Soupir... Je me lève et ramasse mon plateau sous le regard assassin d'Emy qui s'essuie frénétiquement la langue avec sa serviette.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on m'attend quelque part. A plus, Emy!

Elle refuse tout simplement de me répondre. Elle m'en veut un peu mais, la connaissant, elle m'aura tout pardonné avant le déjeuné. Quoique, je ne serai pas là pour le savoir puisque je serai sur Terre... Temps pis! Je jette ma brique de jus dans une poubelle et pose mon plateau au nettoyage.

Un peu plus tard, je suis devant le chef de stage et son adjoint, aussi nerveux qu'un canari enfermé dans une cage avec un chat à l'extérieur. Je sais que je ne risque rien mais mes poings se serrent frénétiquement sous la pression de leur regard. Il y a, à côté de moi, un autre étudiant avec qui je devrai faire équipe durant l'examen. Je ne le connais pas bien mais il n'a pas l'air trop antipathique...

- Voici le sujet de votre épreuve pratique à l'examen final, fait notre supérieur d'une voix monotone.

On sent à son ton transpirant d'ennuie qu'il en a vu beaucoup, des étudiants. Cela doit faire un moment qu'il travaille dans ce bureau. Il prend nos dossiers et lit à voix haute, comme pour faire les présentations :

- Mr John Green : compétence pratique, B ; compétence théorique, A ; compétence morale, A ; moyenne, A-.

Il se tourne vers mon camarade pour lire son dossier, toujours aussi ennuyé.

- Mr Elliot Roberts : compétence pratique, A ; compétence théorique, A ; compétence morale, C ; moyenne, B+.

Il repose les feuilles sur son bureau, croise ses main et pose son menton dessus.

- Comme pour les autres, vous avez trente jours pour prendre votre décision au sujet de l'humain dont vous aurez la charge. Voici les documents le concernant, fait-il en nous tendant une maigre pochette cartonnée.

Je tend la main pour prendre le dossier mais mon partenaire est plus rapide. Je me tourne vers lui, légèrement surpris, mais il ne me regarde même pas. Le supérieur nous fait sortir, il a d'autres binômes à voir.

Un peu étonnée par le mutisme de mon coéquipier, je tente courtoisement d'entrer en contact alors que nous marchons côte à côte dans le couloir.

- Heu... Hum... Salut?, fais-je timidement.

Pas de réponse. Je détaille rapidement son visage carré, ses cheveux courts et noirs et son regard dur. Voilà un physique que j'aurais aimé avoir...

- Tu... Ton prénom c'est Elliot, pas vrai?

Léger hochement de tête. On progresse apparament...

- C'est... heu... chouette comme prénom... Alors comme ça, tu as eu un A en pratique? Tu pourrais m'aider, peut-être? J'ai toujours un peu de mal à manier ma faux et j...

- Tu devrais te taire.

Je reste sans voix. Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me taire? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

- Ta voix... Elle est bizarre, continue-t-il sans me regarder. Elle trop aigü. On dirait une fille...

Il arrête de marcher et se retourne, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il y a comme du mépris et de la moquerie dans ses yeux. C'est assez étrange. Je le dérange avec ma voix? Je n'y peux rien! Elle est comme ça! Eberluée, je le regarde s'éloigner avec le dossier.

- Tu viens?, me lance-t-il. On lira ça une fois sur Terre.

Je n'ai plus de voix pour lui répondre. Je me contente de lui emboiter le pas...

* * *

Voilà! Bon, je ne suis pas mécontente de mon travail même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu forcé sur les descriptions... J'espère que, dans l'ensemble, c'est pas trop mal! Soyez gentils, s'il-vous-plaît, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez que je puisse améliorer le prochain chapitre. Une review, ça prend quoi... 1 minute et demi, ne?

Allez! Je vous retrouverai au prochain chapitre! Sayonara!


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou! Eh oui, nos deux apprentis shinigamis font leur coming-back! Pas de changement particulier de rating ou de disclaimer depuis le premier chapitre, l'univers n'est toujours pas à moi et l'école militaire de St-Cyr non-plus! Je pense que tout le monde à compris mais je vais faire ma tête de mouton et ajouter que je ne gagne pas un centime avec mes textes! Voilà!

Au fait, un grand merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont reviewée, c'est trop sympa de votre part! J'adore recevoir ce petit e-mail qui m'indique que quelqu'un a lu ma fic! Merci beaucoup!

Et maintenant, j'arrête de vous saouler et je vous laisse lire tranquillement!

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes dans le monde des humains. Quel choc! C'est la premère fois que je change d'univers comme ça! C'est tellement... Différent de chez nous! Des immeubles en béton, des panneaux publicitaires en panne, des voitures à escence qui puent le pétrole, du bitume, des chewing-gums collés sur le trottoir, des tags sur les murs... Dans notre monde c'est tellement plus propre et plus high-tech! Et surtout, on doit être un peu plus respectueux vis-à-vis du matériel commun...

Premier mouvement de surprise passé, Elliot et moi partons nous installer au haut d'un immeuble pour lire tranquillement le dossier que mon partenaire tient toujours entre ses mains. La couverture cartonnée se lève sur l'image d'une jeune fille aux airs de garçon manqué, une sorte de moue boudeuse sur la figure. Elliot commence à lire, calmement.

- Elle s'appelle Charlotte Heavenparks. Née le 16 Août 1990, elle a aujourd'hui 22 ans. Elle est étudiante depuis cette année à l'école spéciale militaire de St-Cyr, à Guer... Tiens, c'est là qu'on a atterris?

- T'arrête pas, lis la suite!

- Ben, c'est à peu prés tout. Ah, non! Il est marqué qu'elle va mourir le 14 mai à... 2h du matin.

- Quoi?

- Ca te dérange?

- Ca va me pourrir ma nuit, ça!

- Tu voulais faire quoi?

- Ben, dormir!

- Tu dors, toi?

Agacée, je choisis de ne pas répondre pour me concentrer sur le visage de cette jeune étudiante qui va mourir dans un mois. Pas vraiment un physique exeptionel... Des yeux noisettes un peu perçants, des cheveux bruns trés courts et en bataille, pas de formes trés développées, un visage aux traits fins et une mine un peu rebelle... Pas moche du tout mais pas une beauté fatale non plus. Pas de talent particulier d'après le dossier, mise à part une ambition et une persévérance hors du commun. J'ai du mal à voir comment une simple étudiante pourrait se montrer suffisament utile au monde pour être sauvée, même si c'est un peu triste de partir si tôt... Je crois bien que l'affaire sera rapidement classée mais il faut tout de même vérifier puisque c'est le sujet de l'examen. Je me tourne vers Elliot et devine à la tête d'ennui pur et total qu'il affiche qu'il est parvenu au même raisonnement que moi.

- Bon, on va voir ce qu'elle fait ou on reste là à compter les nuages? Son âme va pas se juger toute seule, fais-je en tachant de prendre un sourire encourageant, dernière tentative pour dérider mon coéquipier.

- Mouais, d'accord, fait-il en se levant. Mais tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît! Ta voix est franchement agaçante.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi elle t'agace?

- Nan.

- Alors je me tais pas.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je lui tourne le dos et entreprend de sauter de toit en toit jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée sur le dossier. Derrière moi, Elliot me suis de près, un air à la fois boudeur et blasé sur le visage. Je ne le connais que depuis une journée et j'ai déjà envie de lui mettre une giffle! C'est quoi son problème, à ce snob? Non, mais! Franchement! J'ai l'impression d'être un noir qui fait équipe avec un raciste!

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'école spéciale militaire de St-Cyr. C'est grand, c'est simple, c'est austère et c'est trés masculin. Oui, il n'y a presque que des garçons, partout. D'ailleurs, difficile à croire qu'une jeune fille vive dans un pareil endroit!

- Il a du y avoir une erreur dans le dossier, fais-je tranquillement, cherchant du regard notre sujet d'observation parmis les quelques groupes féminins disséminés, ça et là.

- Pas sûr, fais mon collègue. Regarde un peu là, en bas.

Je baisse les yeux et, effectivement, j'apperçois un jeune homme au visage fin, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et au yeux noisette, portant l'uniforme de l'école et plongé dans un manuel de physique. Un oeil non-avertit aurait put le prendre pour un banal étudiant mais l'image de son dossier ne trompe pas. Il s'agit bien là de Charlotte Heavenparks. Déguisée en garçon.

Elliot a l'air abassourdi. Moi, un peu moins. J'avais déjà entendu parlé de gens qui se travestissaient mais je ne savais pas que ça se faisait, sur Terre, pour intégrer un établissement scolaire! Militaire, en plus! Nous nous reprenons vite et décidons d'éclaircir cette affaire plus tard. Nous savons où elle est, nous savons ce qu'elle fait, maintenant, tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est la surveiller... Seulement, là elle ne fait strictement rien, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger de son banc ni de livrer un quelquonque indice sur elle et elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes particulier. Elle reste juste là, seule, à lire son bouquin de physique. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de rester planté là, sans rien faire, sans rien découvrir sur elle! Et puis, je pense déjà à trouver un endroit où dormir, hi hi! C'est bizarre, je sais, mais je suis un shinigami paresseux qui aime dormir comme un loir lorsqu'il ne travaille pas! C'est pourquoi, sans m'expliquer, je fausse compagnie à mon camarade qui me regarde m'éloigner, muet.

Quelques heures plus tard, après moultes recherches et péripétie, dont la plus folle est que je me sois fait poursuivre par des dobbermans aprés être malencontreusement entrée (ne me demandez pas comment) dans l'enclot où on dresse les chiens de garde, je découvre une chambre qui semble inhabitée. Pas de papier peint sur les murs blancs, un plancher sale et poussièreux, une fenêtre envahie par les araignées et par laquelle je passe (avec tout de même quelques mouvements de panique : je déteste les araignées) pour entrer, un vieux lit, sans doute oublié là, avec une couverture en laine, et une porte fermée à clé. Visiblement, personne ne dors ici depuis des lustres... Parfait, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut! Tout joyeux, je m'asseois sur le lit et sous le regard stupéfait d'Elliot qui m'a suivie, plus par esprit de "j'ai-rien-d'autre-à-faire" que par réelle curiosité.

- Alors... C'est ça que tu cherche depuis tout à l'heure? Tu te fous de moi?, fait-il, à moitié histérique.

- Ben... Ouais! Pourquoi? Tu voulais savoir si je dormais. La réponse est : oui, je dors la nuit.

- Mais c'est bête! C'est une telle perte de temps! On a de la chance en plus, on en a pas besoin alors pourquoi tu t'abaisse à...

- Laisse-tomber, le coupe-je. J'aime dormir, point final. Et j'estime que c'est une raison suffisante.

A ma grande surprise, il lâche l'affaire trés rapidement, sans même un mot de protestation. Il se contente de poser sa faux dans un coin de la piece et de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil qui se couche derrière les arbres. Je l'imite, un peu tardivement. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se tourne vers moi. Il y a un peu moins de mépris dans ses yeux, mais toujours autant de moquerie. Me considère-t-il comme un simple amusement? Ou comme un simple d'esprit qui a besoin d'une leçon d'existance?

- T'as du caractère, en fait, dit-il avec un ton indéchiffrable.

Il me donne un petit coup de poing amical sur la poitrine, pas trés fort, juste un petit coup taquin, mais ça me fait un mal de chien. J'ai toujours été trés sensible physiquement, surtout du torax. C'est ce qui m'a valu un B en compétence pratique car, dés que je me blessais, je n'était plus bon à rien. C'est dommage que je sois aussi "chochotte" comme disaient mes camarades de classes.

Sans un mot, tenant ma langue entre mes dents pour ne pas gémir de son coup de poing, je me dirige vers le lit, me couche et rabbat la couverture sur moi sans même ôter mon costume de travail. Elliot parrait trés étonné.

- Tu te déshabille pas pour dormir? T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais?

- Ouais, je sais... Je dois être plus pudique que toi...

Je somnole déjà. Que c'est agréable! Mon coéquipier descend de son perchoir pour se rasseoir sur le sol poussiéreux de la chambre, l'air embêté.

- Et la fille, alors? On cherche pas pourquoi elle est comme ça?

- On cherchera demain... Ok?

- On va perdre du temps et tu as dit toi même que son âme n'allait pas se juger toute seule!

- On a un mois et là, à cette heure-ci, tout ce que l'on va apprendre... * baillement * ... C'est que, comme moi, et comme tout être humain normalement constitué d'ailleurs, elle dort.

- Bon, ok. T'as pas tort mais...

- Chut... T'es fatiguant...

- Et moi? Je dois faire quoi? Je vais pas dormir, quand même!

- Pourquoi pas?, fais-je à mi-voix.

- Ben... Je sais p...

Je n'entend pas la fin de la phrase, déjà happée par les douces ténèbres de la nuit...

* * *

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est une honte (non, ne me tuez pas!). Ca ne fait pas avancer l'action et il est beaucoup plus court que le premier, c'est juste pour introduire le troisième personnage principale, la petite Charlotte Heavenparks et l'excentricité de John dans sa liste des priorités! Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite! Bye!


	3. Chapitre 3

Heu... Salut?

Oui, sumimasen tout le monde. Je sais que j'ai énormément de retard et que rien ne saurait justifier un tel niveau d'irresponsabilité (Bon, je vais essayer quand même. Dans l'ordre : révisions pour le brevet, passage du brevet, colonie de musique sans internet, voyages en Italie puis en Espagne, révisions pour la rentrée en 2de, rentrée scolaire, cours de japonais, manque de temps, d'inspi, puis encore de temps, perte et retrouvailles du brouillon où j'avais écrit le chapitre, et j'en passe... Bon, ok, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie...). Sachez juste que le syndrome de la page blanche n'est pas une légende. Et que les nuits du Fof sont très efficaces pour relancer l'inspi'. Et puis, j'ai découvert entre temps que les shinigamis avaient bel et bien besoin de sommeil, dans le manga, du moins. Du coup j'ai eu quelques hésitations pour continuer. Je changerais bien cet aspect tout de suite mais le choix de dormir ou non devait être un point en plus pour l'histoire. Du coup, je ne vais rien changer et continuer comme je l'avais prévu, ça ne vous dérange pas? Bien, sur ce...

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre...

* * *

Le réveil est assez particulier, le lendemain matin. J'ouvre mes yeux myopes, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, mes cheveux en bataille. Dans les formes floues de la chambre, je distingue à peine mes lunettes rondes, soigneusement pliées et posées au pied du lit. C'est drôle, je ne me souviens pas de les avoir enlevées. Je devais vraiment être dans la lune hier soir! Lentement, je me redresse, repousse un peu la couverture et frissonne. Cette chambre n'est sûrement pas chauffée. Je me penche pour attraper mes verres et les met religieusement sur mon nez. L'image toute nette qui apparaît me surprend. Grâce aux petits rayons qui peinent à entrer dans la pièce, j'aperçois un certain apprenti shinigami, affalé dans la poussière du plancher. Cette vision me fait sourire. Il s'est décidé à dormir, finalement. Sans un bruit, je descend du lit et approche, encore suffisamment endormie pour avoir du mal à penser correctement.

Allongé contre le mur, Elliot a l'air d'un grand enfant qui cherche le réconfort dans la chambre de ses parents. Il en devient méconnaissable, il semble être quelqu'un d'autre. Cela me fait presque rire. Son visage hautain paraît si paisible! Ses traits durs et renfrognés se sont attendris et ses yeux méprisants sont devenus doux et agréables une fois clos. Quelle ironie! Lui qui est si distant, si inaccessible, la nuit a réussi à faire tomber son masque. Une main sur la bouche, je refoule mon rire et baisse la tête pour le pas le réveiller.

C'est alors qu'un reflet attire mon attention sous la tête de mon coéquipier. Intriguée, je m'approche encore et voit ses précieuses lunettes de shinigami, branches dépliées... à demi écrasées par leur propriétaire, à deux doigts de la rayure. Cette fois, c'est ma panique que je réprime. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire. Un shinigami ne peut pas travailler sans ses lunettes, c'est sûrement là notre seul point faible. Si elles s'abîment ou se cassent, Elliot sera bon pour aller se faire faire une nouvelle paire et peut-être même être puni. Et, bien que je serais ravie de travailler seul, les règles de l'examen stipulent qu'il se déroule en binôme! Hors de question de risquer une exclusion si près du but, alors ça, non!

Prudemment, je m'approche encore, tout près de lui, et tend les doigts pour décoincer les montures. Je tire délicatement mais c'est peines perdues, elles sont bien bloquées! Je me penche encore, doucement, en retenant mon souffle. Je glisse mes mains trop fines sous sa tête aux cheveux noirs et la soulève, très lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Ses paupières closes papillonnent légèrement mais restent courtoisement fermées tandis que je récupère les précieux verres. C'est un vrai soulagement et j'en profite. C'est vrai que, de très près, Elliot vaut le coup d'oeil. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent mais, quand il ne bougonne pas, il est plutôt beau. Son menton volontaire et ses pommettes saillantes lui donnent un air fort et dur que démentent des lèvres épaisses et de longs cils noirs. Non, vraiment, il vaut le coup d'oeil...

Apparemment, personne n'avait jugé bon de m'informer que, dans les écoles militaires, on réveille les élèves à coup de trompette...

Le son brusque de l'instrument me fait sursauter si fort que la tête de mon camarade m'échappe des mains et retombe durement sur le plancher. Le grognement de douleur qui en résulte me fait me lever d'un bond. Sans m'adresser un regard, il se redresse difficilement et se frotte le crâne en gémissant, perplexe.

- Ouille..., fait-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai dit une bêt...

Soudain, il ouvre les yeux, l'air de se rendre soudainement compte de la situation, et se bouche les oreilles. Intérieurement, je suis soulagée de savoir qu'il n'a pas vu la drôle de position dans laquelle je me trouvais, dix secondes plus tôt, à quelques centimètres de son visage...

- C'est quoi ce bruit? Une trompette? C'est atroce!

Innocemment, je lui fourre ses lunettes dans les mains et me dirige vers la fenêtre d'un pas rapide tandis qu'il les met sur son nez. Dehors, sous le ciel encore sombre, éclairé par quelques pâles rayons de soleil, les allées et les couloirs sont envahies par des étudiants agités.

- Je crois que c'est le réveil général, fais-je, absolument pas sûr de moi-même.

- Aussi tôt? Il fait encore nuit!

Je lui adresse un sourire moqueur en récupérant ma faux dans un coin de la pièce.

- Alors, comme ça, tu te plains de te réveiller, maintenant? Je croyais que dormir était une perte de temps?

- Mouais, j'ai pas changé d'avis... C'est juste que je m'ennuyais tellement que je me suis endormi!

- C'est ça, à d'autres!

Je suis à deux doigts de lui rire au nez en voyant son air furieux. Sans même attendre de réponse, j'enjambe le rebord de la fenêtre et disparaît de sa vue, me laissant tomber au sol. Je n'oublie pas de fléchir les genoux en atterrissant dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée. On est au troisième étage, tout de même, se serait bête de se fouler une cheville!

Après quelques minutes de recherches, j'aperçois Charlotte, courant vers une salle de classe. Elle est déjà prête vêtue de son costume masculin, ses livres serrés dans ses bras. Je me pose des questions à son sujet. Comment parvient-elle à se dissimuler aux yeux de tous? Et pendant les cours de sport? Pourquoi fait-elle cela puisque sa filière n'est pas réservée aux hommes? Mais ce n'est pas le temps pour les interrogations. Elliot vient de me rejoindre, aussi bougon, hautain et renfrogné qu'à l'ordinaire. Les mains dans les poches, il s'adosse à un mur et suit mon regard.

- Alors?, fait-il. C'est quoi le plan?

- Le plan?

- Bah, oui. On fait quoi?

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

- Eh bien... Notre première mission est de juger si elle mérite de mourir ou pas. Je ne crois pas qu'on ai de grandes difficultés de ce côté-là mais on devrait quand même la surveiller, histoire de connaître un peu sa vie privée. Elle a peut-être un projet spécial, sait-on jamais. Ensuite, on verra pour son âme à la date dite...

- Pas faux. Ce serait pas mal aussi de savoir un peu comment elle en est arrivée là, pourquoi elle a fait ces choix, ce genre de choses. Ça pourrait nous aider à juger...

- C'est... C'est vrai, fais-je, presque étonnée d'entendre ça de la bouche d'Elliot. Mais on verra ça dans sa lanterne cinématique, non?

- Oui, mais c'est mieux d'en savoir plus maintenant pour pouvoir y réfléchir. Si on voit tout d'un coup, on sera trop pressés pour bien penser à toutes les répercutions.

J'acquiesce, ébahie. Aurais-je eu tort au sujet d'Elliot? Je le croyais bourrin et renfrogné mais... ses mots paraissent tellement justes!

- Alors, je te propose qu'on se sépare. L'un d'entre nous surveillera Charlotte et l'autre ira chercher des détails sur son passé, ça te va?

- Oui, bonne idée.

- On le joue au Chifoumi?

- Ok!

Nous mettons nos mains dans le dos, comptons jusqu'à trois et montrons nos choix. Un sourire amusé pointe sur les lèvres de mon partenaire.

- Dommage, on dirait que tu ne peux même pas me battre à un jeu de hasard! Amuse-toi bien à chercher!

Je grommelle un peu dans ma barbe invisible. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour faire des recherches. Sans rien ajouter, je lui tourne le dos et commence à marcher à grands pas, pressé de le quitter.

- Hé, au fait..., ajoute-t-il alors que je m'éloigne.

Je me retourne. Un sourire narquois se peint sur ses lèvres.

- Te perds pas en chemin, d'accord?, fait-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Rageusement, je tourne les talons. Et, en plus, il se croit drôle! Lui alors! C'est bien un garçon!

* * *

Voilà! Bon, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçus avec ce chapitre... Je ne vais pas donner de date précise pour la sortie du prochain mais j'espère ne pas être trop longue.

Au fait! Je vais à la Japan Expo Sud, cette année! Si vous me cherchez, je serai habillée en Miku Hatsune, accompagnée d'une fille en kimono et d'une Yuki Kurosu!

Nan, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me laisser une review... Mais si vous en avez envie, ne vous privez surtout pas, hein? C'est gratuit et sans engagement!


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou! Voilà la suite de notre histoire!

Au fait, la JES était géniale. Je me suis éclatée. Et j'ai vu plein de cosplays de kuroshitsuji dont une multitude de ciels en robe rose. Elle est vraiment populaire cette tenue, ils en vendaient même!

Bon, ok, voilà la suite...

* * *

- Toujours rien?

- Rien de plus que ce qu'on sait déjà...

- P..., fais ch...

- Tu sais, tu devrais revoir ton language. Un homme qui jure comme un charetier ça n'attire personne.

- La ferme...

Je hausse les épaules et m'assied sur le lit. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nous travaillons séparément. Elliot surveille Charlotte, de loin, toute la journée, dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose sur elle. D'ailleurs, ça l'énerve beaucoup, il est toujours à cran le soir.

Moi, j'ai eu des choses plus compliquées à faire. J'ai commencé par chercher des informations dans son dossier scolaire, en m'introduisant dans le secrétariat quand personne n'y était. Par une fenêtre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas découvert grand-chose. Les appréciations m'ont montré que cette jeune fille se faisait déjà passer pour un garçon au lycée et est quelqu'un de travailleur et respectueux des règles. Elle aurait sûrement fait un trés bon shinigami. En fouillant un peu plus, j'ai vu qu'elle avait vécu à Paris jusqu'à sa majorité. Je suis donc allé chercher des indices là-bas mais... rien. J'ai eu beau éplucher les extraits de naissance de tous les hôpitaux, les comptes en banques et les journeaux de bord, impossible de retrouver la trace de Charlotte Havenparks parmis tous ces documents. Pourtant, les formulaires et les fichiers, ça nous connaît, nous, les shinigamis! D'ailleurs, j'ai pu remarqué que les humains étaient à peu près aussi pointilleux que nous sur ce plan-là! Ah! Cela m'a rappelé la maison!

Bref... Une semaine à chercher et pas la moindre piste. J'ai fini par penser qu'elle avait volontairement effacé toute trace d'elle. La journée, je fouille en vain et, le soir, je taquine Elliot avant d'aller dormir. Celui-ci est d'ailleur resté campé sur sa position "le sommeil est une perte de temps". Pourtant, le matin, il est toujours le dernier réveillé. Une fois, je l'ai même entendu ronfler.

Cela fait un moment que j'ai compris que mon coéquipier a une mauvaise image du genre féminin. En revenant plus tôt, une fois, je l'ai vu qui observait Charlotte courir et faire des pompes. Il secouait la tête en gromellant, l'air de dire "Mais quelle idiote, celle-là!". Il m'a dit, un soir, qu'elle se cachait en s'habillant d'une taille de trop et qu'elle dissimulait sa poitrine, déjà pas bien grande, sous un soutien-gorge de sport deux fois trop petit. J'ai faillis lui demandé comment il avait découvert ça mais j'ai préféré ne pas savoir (après tout, si c'est un voyeur, ça le regarde...). D'après lui, elle n'a pas de problème particulier. Elle travaille dur pour avoir ses examens et devenir officier. Elle se fait appeler "Charlie" mais fuis un peu la compagnie des autres élèves. Visiblement, personne n'est au courant qu'elle se travestit.

Je doit avouer que je suis un peu jaloux d'Elliot. Lui, il se contente de la surveiller, sans rien faire de sa journée, et a réuni plus d'informations que moi alors que je cours dans tous les sens pour trouver un indice.

- ... qui a... Eh! Oh! Je te parle John!

La voix de mon coéquipier me tire de mes pensées "flash-back" et me ramène sur terre.

- Mh? Quoi?

- Pff... Je te demandais si tu avais vu autre chose aujourd'hui, mais vu comme t'es dans la lune, tu m'étonne d'avoir rien trouvé!

- Ben... Maintenant que tu le dis...

- Quoi?

- J'ai bien vu un truc bizarre...

- C'est quoi?

- Eh bien... Je passais devant la fenêtre d'une maison et j'ai vu un grand type tout en noir qui faisait du thé pour un gamin d'environs douze ans...

- Oui, et alors?

- Euh... Il n'y avait ni eau ni thé dans la tasse. Et le gamin a fait semblant de boire d'un air trés sérieux...

Elliot me regarde avec des yeux rond, mi-faché mi-amusé.

- Tu peux m'expliquer le rapport avec notre mission?

- Bah... aucun.

- Alors pourquoi tu me parle de ça, crétin!

- J'essayais de te faire rire mais ça ne marche pas...

Je m'allonge sur le lit et me retourne tandis qu'un bruit mat m'indique que mon coéquipier est en train de se frapper la tête contre le mur de désespoir. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas si bête que ça! Je voulais juste l'agacer un peu, c'est trop drôle de le voir s'énerver pour un rien! Lentement, je retire mes lunettes et les pose au pied du lit.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir changer de méthode puisque tu trouve rien sur elle, fait mon partenaire, profitant de mes derniers instants de lucidité. Tu as une idée?

- Non...

Je mens. J'ai bel et bien une idée pour en savoir plus. Mais ça ne vas pas lui plaire, ça non...

...o-?男/女?-o...

Le lendemain matin, je suis encore le premier levé. Et, comme à chaque fois, je dois me retenir de rire en voyant le visage paisible et endormi d'Elliot. Ah! Dommage que je n'ai pas pris mon appareil photo!

J'attend quelques minutes que le son de la trompette sonne et profite du spectacle hilarant qu'offre Elliot réveillé en sursaut. Il commence par brasser l'air, comme pour cogner un agresseur invisible, puis il grogne, se retourne au moins deux fois avant de se lever péniblement sur ses deux jambes. Alors ça, croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour! Mort de rire, je le laisse me fusiller du regard tandis qu'il ramasse ses lunettes et sa faux et tape sur ses vêtements pour faire partir la poussière.

- Bonjour!, fais-je par réflexe de politesse.

Il ne me répond pas, comme d'habitude, et enjambe le rebord de la fenêtre sans m'accorder de regards... Comme d'habituuuuuuuudeuh! (référence pourrie, je vous l'accorde...)

Quelques... dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux postés à califourchon sur la branche d'un arbre, à observer "Charlie" prendre un cours intensif de chimie. En d'autre termes, Charlotte est en train de réaliser un modéle 3d de molécules pour le moins compliquées sur un ordinateur et nous, on la regarde par la fenêtre. Enfin... **Je** la regarde, en tout cas. Elliot est plus énervé encore que d'habitude car j'ai pris la décision de cesser mes recherches et de la surveiller avec lui. Et, à charge de revanche, il s'assure que je fasse tout le boulot, c'est-à-dire qu'il fait tout sauf bosser.

* Pourquoi on m'a mis avec lui? * pense-je pour la troisième fois de la journée. * Et puis, avec ce comportement, comment a-t-il fait pour obtenir la moyenne aux derniers examens? *

Je n'ais même pas envie de me souvenir qu'il est là, derrière, entrain de vaquer à je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'arbre. Pas du tout... Sauf que, par une inexplicable sensation, je ressens le besoin urgent de me retourner pour le regarder. Oui, il est bien là, il tourne la tête et regarde en l'air, absorbé par ses pensées je-m'en-foutistes... Minute! Rembobinage : il **tourne** la tête? Qu'est-ce qu'il regardait, là? Est-ce que c'est... moi, qu'il regardait? M..., il a vu que...

Non, il s'ennuyait et il a voulut voir ce que faisait Charlotte, c'est tout! Ca ne peut être que ça... M...! Il a vu que je le regardais! M...! M...! M...! Trouve quelque chose à dire! Vite!

- Tu as bien dit qu'il y avait une heure de pause à 17h?

- Oui.

Il détourne le regard. Ouf! Pas terrible mais ça a marché. Je me retourne vers notre sujet d'examen, un sourire de sphynx aux lèvres. Je sais maintenant quand je dois agir...

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre répond à vos attentes et que le rythme de l'intrigue n'est pas trop mal. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'essaie de faire apparaître les personnages de Kuroshitsuji dans ma fic' de façon "clin d'oeil", juste pour le fun. J'espère que vous avez compris qui sont les deux personnes que John à vu en passant devant une fenêtre (tentative d'humour ridicule, c'était vraiment pour broder)! Sinon, c'est que vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la saison 2 et dans ce cas... Honte à vous! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller le voir?

J'adore essayer de faire de l'humour. Ca ne marche jamais, ou alors c'est que j'ai pas fait exprès. Et après il faut que j'explique la blague pour ne pas recevoir un blanc encore pire...

Bon, merci à tous ceux qui lisent, ont lu ou liront ma fic plus tard! Je vous adore! Et je vous adore encore plus si vous mettez un petit mot dans la case, là, juste en dessous, et que vous cliquez sur le petit bouton à côté.

A bientôt!


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou! Vous avez vu comme je suis allée vite, cette fois? Profitez-en, ça ne va sûrement pas durer!

C'est partis pour la suite!

* * *

- Salut!

Sans comprendre, Charlotte me regarde m'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le banc où elle s'est installée pour réviser ses théorèmes de géométrie Je tente un pauvre sourire. Elliot est partis à la recherche de sa faux et il en a pour un moment. Il ne risque pas de la trouver, c'est moi qui l'ai, accrochée à ma ceinture.

Il est 17h et quelques et Charlotte a une heure de repos. Qu'elle utilise pour réviser, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

- Bonjour, répond-elle. T'es qui?

Elle est concise et va droit au but. Ça ne va pas être facile...

- Je m'appelle John.

- T'es qui?, répète-t-elle, peu satisfaite de ma réponse.

- Et toi, qui es-tu?

Je savais pas quoi lui répondre et j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête. Plus c.. que ça, tu meurs. Elle se rembrunit, énervée.

- Je m'appelle Charlie. Si tu viens me parler, c'est que t'es sensé le savoir. Tu n'es sûrement pas de l'école. Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je ne suis personne et je veux juste te parler. Ça te va?

- Nan...

C'est drôle. Elle me rappelle un peu Elliot. Mais je ne vais pas la lâcher comme ça.

- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, sur ton passé... Sur comment tu es passée de _Charlotte_ à Charlie.

J'aurais pu lui annoncer que je l'avais vue nue en train de se baigner avec des dauphins dans une piscine de thé à la myrtille, elle aurait réagit de la même façon. Elle rougit comme une tomate, mais pas de timidité. Elle est plus furieuse qu'autre chose. Et effrayée aussi. Elle regarde de tous les côtés pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoute avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens, bouillante de rage.

- D'où tu sais ça?, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents comme si on pouvait l'entendre. Et comment tu peux savoir ce genre de choses sur moi?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, répond-je avec une fausse assurance tout en passant sous silence sa mort prochaine. Je sais des choses que même toi tu ignores. Mais je veux en savoir plus.

- Et pourquoi je devrais parler à un type bizarre et bigleux que je viens de rencontrer?

- Parce que ça pourrait éventuellement te sauver?

- Me sauver? De quoi?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

Elle semble dubitative. Personnellement je l'ai un peu mauvaise à cause du "bigleux". Les shinigamis sont tous myopes, ont le sait, c'est pas la peine de nous le rappeler. Surtout qu'on en est fier, il n'est donc pas conseillé d'utiliser des termes aussi grossiers que "bigleux"!

- Bon, d'accord. T'es vraiment bizarre mais t'as l'air de déjà en savoir pas mal...

Elle a encore baissé d'un ton. Il n'y a personne autour mais elle ne veux vraiment pas qu'on le sache.

- Quand j'étais petite, me confie-t-elle à voix basse, mon rêve était d'être pilote de chasse, comme mon père. J'adorais le sport, les blagues, courir pour un rien, jouer à des jeux de guerre. On trouvait ça drôle mais on ne disait rien. C'est après, quand j'ai grandis et que je me suis mise à être plus forte que certains garçons, on a commencé à se moquer de moi. Tout le monde m'appelait "le garçon manqué" et moi, je n'aimais pas ça. Et quand j'ai parlé de mon souhait d'être militaire, on m'a carrément mis de côté...

Elle secoue la tête. Ses yeux sont humide. Ca a l'air bien plus douloureux qu'elle le laisse entendre...

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça! , s'écrit-elle, à nouveau énervée. Je ne te connais même pas!

- Ce n'est pas grave, continue.

A ma grande surprise, elle se calme et hoche la tête.

- Je sais que cette carrière n'est pas réservée aux hommes. Légalement du moins. Mais je me sentais trop mal pour continuer comme ça alors j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille, j'ai récupéré un maximum de mes anciens papiers, j'ai changé de ville et de nom et je me suis fait passer pour un garçon en arrivant au lycée.

- Et ça allait mieux?

- Ça _va_ mieux, oui! Je n'ai plus eu aucun problème!

Son sourire est faux. Il tremble un peu. Je sens bien qu'elle ne m'a pas dit toute la vérité mais je ne pourrais pas la faire parler davantage sans m'en vouloir. Elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est sûrement sur le point de pleurer. La compagnie des filles doit lui manquer...

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend quand je l'entoure de mes bras pour la serrer contre moi. Elle non plus. Elle commence par essayer de me repousser, renonce et me rend mon étreinte. Je sais que je ne dois pas sympathiser avec elle mais elle avait l'air si... seule... Lentement, je la relâche. Personne ne nous a vu, j'en suis sûr. Elle rougit légèrement. Tout à coup, je me sens mal de lui avoir donné de l'espoir ainsi. Elle n'en sera que plus meurtrie quand je viendrais prendre son âme. Je me relève et m'apprête à repartir.

- Merci, murmure-t-elle tout bas.

J'aurais préféré ne pas l'entendre. Je marche sans m'arrêter, sans me rendre compte qu'elle a vu la faux que je porte à ma ceinture.

Soudain, je m'arrête. Là, dans l'arbre, Elliot me regarde en secouant la tête. La panique me saisit. Qu'a-t-il vu? Qu'a-t-il entendu? Que va-t-il en penser? Pitié! J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu l'enlacer! Si, avec la tête qu'il fait, il n'y a aucun doute! Aïe! Ça va chauffer!

Je me remet à marcher, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Je reprend le chemin de la chambre en regardant le sol. Il me rejoint au bout de quelques secondes, furax.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui t'a pris? A quoi tu pensais, crétin?, fait-il en se plantant devant moi.

Je l'ignore, le contourne et continue à marcher. Ça ne le décourage pas, il me suit en crachant ses reproches.

- Je sais que se montrer à la cible n'est pas interdit mais tout de même! Fais preuve d'un peu de jugement! L'enlacer, et puis quoi encore? Au passage, tu me feras le plaisir de me rendre ma faux, ok? Et après, c'est moi qui ai eu un C en Ethique! Tu m'écoute, là, au moins?

Je ne lui répond pas jusqu'à être dans la chambre. Je lui tend sa faux, sans un mot. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Elle avait besoin de réconfort mais je lui ai aussi donné de l'espoir. Et l'espoir, c'est la dernière chose dont peut avoir besoin une personne notée sur la death list...

...o-?男/女?-o...

Les jours se poursuivent, monotones. Le 14 Mai et la mort de Charlotte approchent à grand pas, bien qu'elle ignore la venue de cette dernière. Elliot et moi la surveillons, toute la journée, sans rien apprendre de nouveau. Non, elle ne mérite pas de vivre. Ce n'est qu'une étudiante qui s'inquiète pour des examens qu'elle ne pourra jamais passer. Une fille déguisée en garçon, mal dans sa peau et qui fuit les autres. Cela me fait mal de penser ça d'elle car elle me ressemble en beaucoup de points. Mais ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle puisse être sauvée.

Elliot me boude littéralement depuis que j'ai pris l'initiative d'aller m'adresser directement à l'humaine. Je crois qu'il m'en veut toujours de lui avoir prit sa faux. En même temps, s'il était plus soigneux, il l'aurait pas bêtement laissée contre le mur. Perchés dans un arbre, comme des rapaces qui guettent leur proie, nous surveillons Charlotte en cachette. Parfois, j'essaie de combler le silence et me retrouve à parler seul pendant que mon coéquipier m'ignore royalement. Et puis, il y a des moments où Charlotte lève la tête, en cours, pendant la pause, au déjeuné. Elle regarde autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose et, de temps en temps, son regard tombe sur nous, coincés dans un arbre. Alors nous nous cachons vite mais c'est trop tard, elle nous voit. Elle me lance un petit sourire complice et retourne à ce qu'elle faisait. Ces sourire, ils me rendent heureux et coupable en même temps. Car je sais ce qui l'attend et pas elle. Mais, d'un autre côté, je suis content qu'elle vive ses derniers jours de cette façon, innocemment, avec un peu de joie et de complicité avec quelqu'un. Si j'étais à sa place, je crois que j'essaierai d'être heureux, moi aussi.

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à trois jours de la date prévue et toujours aucun signe de changement. Je commence à désespérer. Je me surprend même à retenir les cours qu'elle prend à force de la surveiller. Aujourd'hui, un nouvel élève a intégré sa classe. Un gamin brun au sourire ravageur, Cobalt de son prénom. Je doute qu'il soit rentré avec ses notes ou sa forme physique. Il a l'air d'un vrai gosse de riche. Bizarrement, ce garçon-là ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.

Le cours de sport démonte mes doutes. Ce gamin-là, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, est plus rapide et plus agile que tous les autres élèves de la classe. Il travaille plutôt bien et se fait des amis très rapidement. A tel point que, à l'heure de pause, il est déjà entouré d'une vraie bande de garçon d'à peu près toutes les classes. Des gars un peu lourds et qui rient fort pour la plupart.

C'est là que les choses dégénèrent...

* * *

Tatataaaaaaa! Qui est donc ce mystérieux Cobalt? Et que va-t-il se passer? Bah, vous le saurez plus tard... Oui, je suis méchaaaaaante, hein?

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review jusque là, c'est à dire : Lili-le-cake-barjo, Sheya-chan et les deux anonymous Molly et Azulia. Merci les filles, de tout cœur Vraiment ça me fait super plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ma fic'! Désolée si je répond pas souvent, c'est que je suis un peu timide et pis je sais pas quoi dire quand on me fait un compliment. Bref, A-RI-GA-TO!


End file.
